Don't Let Me Down
by RAWRbby i lOVE YOUR WAY
Summary: The ever-proper Megan Sue Marshall is, to her dismay, commissioned by their school to tutor the witty and rebellious John Lennon. Little did they know, they were both about to learn something they couldn't find in textbooks. NOT ATU FIC!
1. In my life, I love you more

**A/N: Hey guys! It's RAWRbby and I'm back with my third Beatles fanfic (well, technically the fourth if you count my Ringo ficlet.) Thank you everyone who have been following me since the beginning (Alexis says thanks too! LOL) and subscribing and reviewing and all that crowd. I was so pleased with the response I got for **_**Baby, It's You **_**that I was excited to write this fic up. Also for the new ones I haven't met yet, thank you for clicking on this story and giving me a try. It's a John story, if you haven't read the summary. I hope you guys enjoy it. I've had this idea in my head for a while now. I'm excited to write about John since he's such a complex character and there are so many things you could do with him. Yeah…I'm gonna shut up now so you guys can read. Ladies and gentlemen, **_**Don't Let Me Down**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you are familiar with! Now I don't have to keep saying that, do I?**

**Oh yeah, and NOT ATU FIC!**

* * *

><p>A pair of light brown eyes peeked behind a door leading to a hallway. It scanned its surroundings, looking to see if the coast was clear. Assured that he was by himself, the person whom the light brown eyes belonged to tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway. Just as he left, he heard a<p>

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

The man was startled but relieved when he realized who called him. "Oh, Paul it's just you. You scared me."

"Where do you think you're going John?" The dark-haired bassist repeated, putting his hands on his hips for emphasis.

John went back to where Paul was. "I'm just going out for a bit Macca, nothing to worry about. I can't stay caged up like an animal any longer. Next thing you know, they're going to stick a bottle and a hamster wheel in our room to entertain ourselves with."

"You know we're not a loud to leave this place." Paul chided. "Brian'll have your head!"

"As if he doesn't want it now, if you know what I mean." John said suggestively and began leaving again.

Paul pulled John back. "You know you'll get mauled out there. And Brian does his room checks to make sure we're all here."

"Not if I wear this." John put on a fake mustache and hat. "Remember, that's why we bought that disguise kit together? Just cover for me, please Paulie. I won't be out long. 2-3 hours tops. Brian doesn't check our room very often."

Paul stared him down for a minute, waiting for John to reconsider, but he just kept smiling. "All right. But 2-3 hours. I'm not responsible when Brian catches on after that."

John patted Paul on the shoulder and ran away. "Thanks Paul, I owe you one!" Paul watched him go off until he was out of sight. He shook his head as he went back into their room.

"I can't believe I got myself into this again."

He didn't know where he was going, but John knew he just had to get out of that prison. Funny, people usually went to hotels to get _away _from reality. When he got to the lifts, the attendant knew it was him and let him get in.

"Lobby please."

The ride down was silent until it stopped again on the third floor. The attendant was about to keep the elevator going but John signaled for him to let those people in. He reached inside his trench coat and pulled out his "Buddy Holly" glasses. It was perfect. He didn't like how glasses looked on him, so he never wore them out in public. But no one knew who he was and now he'd be able to see his surroundings clearly.

Three girls, who all looked to be about 15, walked into the elevator. They were too preoccupied with their conversation to take a good look at the extra person in the elevator.

"Stop making up stuff Brenda." The blonde one said.

The brunette one with cat-eye eye shadow, presumably Brenda, scoffed. "Mary, I'm not making it up. It's true! During _This Boy_, I could've sworn Paul stared at me for a complete _five _seconds!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "But you're near-sighted, remember? How could you have seen that from where we were?"

"I just know it! He was looking my way! I felt all tingly inside, so it must have been true."

The third girl, a redhead who had been quiet the whole time, cleared her throat. "Anyways guys, I don't think that concert was as good as I expected." The other two girls looked at her as if she were growing an extra head.

"Katie, please tell me you're joking."

"We just saw our favorite band in concert and you're telling me that you didn't really enjoy it?" Brenda's nostrils flared.

Katie shrugged. "I mean, I liked seeing them and all in person, but I couldn't hear a thing from all the screaming. I could hear better watching them on tv."

John couldn't contain himself any longer. "Are you talking about those Beatles?" He said in some sort of Russian accent. He saw the attendant holding back a laugh. The three girls looked at him, startled. John was afraid they had seen through his charade.

"Yes…" Mary said hesitantly. John kept going. They only seemed surprised because a strange Russian man was speaking to them.

"They all seem like good boys." John continued in his accent. "Do you girls have favorites?"

"I like Paul!"

"George!" Katie screamed.

"John is my personal favorite!" Mary joined in. John smirked. _Oh, if only she knew. _

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. The girls carried on with their chat by themselves. John watched them leave until they were out of earshot.

"Do you think they have girlfriends?"

"I don't know, but when you're a Beatle, I bet you can have any girl you want."

"I heard John once had a girlfriend and was going to marry her, but something happened…"

John looked at the attendant and smiled. "Thanks for not giving me away."

The attendant nodded. "Anytime, Mr. Lennon."

He made his way out the revolving door and down the hotel steps. The street was surprisingly empty. Well, there were the usual city passersby but it was the opposite to yesterday. Girls crowded the streets and backed up traffic all the way to the airport. He assumed the streets were bare because the fans thought the band left the hotel already. _But they'll never know. _

John sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. He threw his hands in his pockets. It had been so long since he was able to walk outside as himself without getting mobbed. Now he walked these streets as a Russian detective. Or one of the photographers that followed the band around. Or a police officer. Or, to his discontent when Paul made him switch with him, a sweet little German milkmaid. If he were to leave the hotel as John Lennon, he may never play the guitar again. It was like being caught in a whirlwind. It's not that he didn't like it. Beatlemania was great. They would have wild parties after the show. Brian let them pick out girls, mostly cute lucky fans from the show, for a good shag. But it was nice to have time to himself.

John was walking aimlessly. He found himself following a pattern: walk straight, turn at a corner, walk straight, turn at a corner. It didn't matter which way he turned, just as long as he didn't walk into a dead end. He turned around and noticed he already lost sight of the hotel. _Great. I hope Paul is really good at making up spontaneous stories. _He turned back around and saw that he was standing in front of a brick building.

"Warren G. Harding Public Library." He read out loud to himself. It had also been a while since John had been to a library. He was itching for something good to read. He finished reading the supplements they left you in the hotel rooms, like the magazines and even the Bible. John made up his mind and pulled open one of the double doors. _I might as well make the most of my time out. _

He knew libraries were quiet, but not _that _quiet. The way he swung the door open made a loud squeaky noise. The librarian behind the circulation counter shot him a dirty look and put a finger to her lips.

"Sorry." John whispered and smiled bashfully. The librarian rolled her eyes and went back to stamping books. He walked around the maze of bookshelves. He wasn't looking for any reading material in particular, just a quiet place to find a book and read it alone. He found himself at the back of the library. There were two big leather armchairs across from each other and a simple coffee table in between them. It was off to the corner with a huge bookshelf in front.

John took a random book off the shelf and sat in one of the armchairs. Finally feeling at peace and that he was safe, he took off the hat, fake mustache, and glasses and set them down on the coffee table. He opened the book to the first chapter and began reading.

After reading the first couple pages, he set the book back down. That didn't work. John was even more bored than when he was in the hotel room. At least then he had the company of his mates. He looked at the cover. _Knitting: A Past-time not just for the Past. _He looked up at the sign and saw he was in the do-it-yourself section. Well, that explains why he was so bored. He was so comfortable in the chair that he didn't bother getting another one.

John looked around at the library. From what he could see as he walked into the joint, school was still in session. High school and college students busied themselves with readings. Some students grouped together at one table. Their backpacks slung over chairs and research, seeing as they were in the research section of the library, books piled high on the tables. Every now and then after reading from their books, they scribbled something into their journals. Those students seemed frazzled, as if they had been there for hours doing school work. Other kids were just like him: snuggled into one of the library's warm, comfy seats and reading a book intently without a care in the world.

_She was one of those kids. She always liked going to the library, even if we didn't have homework. _John mentally slapped himself for thinking about _her _again. He didn't know why, but sometimes thoughts of _her _randomly came into mind; and recently, even more than he wanted. Maybe it was because they were now in America or because of the girls' conversation at the hotel earlier. John propped his legs up on the coffee table and put his arms behind his head. It was years since he'd last seen or heard from _her_. But he had to admit, it _was_ partially his fault. He figured by now he would have forgotten about _her_ like those one-night stands he's had his fair share of. And those said one-night stands were supposed to help him forget about _her_. Obviously they didn't help. _She _was out of his mind just as much as the Beatles were out of a majority of the world's teenage girl population's minds during Beatlemania. But John couldn't deny those were fun nights. He _was _a guy, mind you.

John looked up and closed his eyes. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the high school girls peeking and giggling through the bookshelf at him, trying to figure out if it was actually _him. _


	2. It's been a hard day's night

"Mr. Lennon, are you even listening to me?"

John looked up from his notebook. He looked back at his friends who just shrugged in response. "Oh yes sir, I see the difference between crocodiles and alligators now." He smiled. The class began giggling silently.

The teacher kept staring him down and went to where he sat. He looked down at John's notebook. "Wonderful notes Mr. Lennon." The teacher sneered.

"You don't like my drawing? I thought I got your likeness quite well, sir." John quipped. This time his friends behind him didn't bother trying to hide their laughter. They stopped when the teacher glared at them and went back to their notes.

The teacher tore the page out and crumpled it up into a wad. "This is the third time I've had to get your attention today. Detention, right after school. You're cleaning up this classroom until it's spotless." He went back to his counter and started writing on the board again.

"Used to it." John muttered.

"Oh yeah," The teacher turned around. "and tell your Aunt Mimi I'd like to have a word with her tomorrow on your behavior."

"Aunt Mimi?" John stopped acting. "You don't really have to speak to her, now do you?" He just couldn't do this to him! John could take the hard labor punishment but he could do without Mimi knowing. She'd kill him with her own two hands. "I'll be good now, I promise!"

"That's what you said the last time." The teacher said sternly. "Your Aunt Mimi is seeing me tomorrow and that's final!"

"Well, what if she's busy?" The student considered. "What are you gonna do then?"

The teacher laughed haughtily. It took John everything he had in him to keep from standing up and punching him in the face. "Then I'll just give your aunt a phone call. The school does keep records of each of its students, you know."

"I'd like to shove something up the school's records…"

"LENNON!" The teacher threw his chalk. John ducked but it managed to just hit the side of the desk. "No excuses. And you wonder why I put you in the front of the class." The teacher took a deep breath. "If Mr. Lennon is finished disrupting the class, we'll get back to the lesson. Chapter 16…"

* * *

><p>"I mean, what was wrong with what I said?" John said while taking a drag of his cigarette. "That's what we were learning about today or yesterday or something. The distinction between alligators and crocodiles! I don't why the mister got all mad after that."<p>

John's school friend, Peter Shotton, laughed at him. "That was during math class."

John playfully thumped Peter in the forehead to which Peter retaliated by shooting his rubber band at him. "But I don't see why he give you lot detention. You were all laughing!"

"He probably favors you." Another friend, Eric Griffiths, patted him on the shoulder.

"At least we stopped. You just went on and on!"

"He should be thankful." John smirked. "My interruptions wake up the class from his boring lectures. And I didn't even interrupt class, he's the one who called on me. So he should be blaming himself."

"So when are you supposed to see Old Montague anyway?"

"Now." Though he made no effort to leave. "I figure every minute I'm not there, he's happier. I'm doing him a favor."

They continued smoking and chatting at the bottom steps in the front of the school until they heard the doors open. They quickly put out their cigarettes before a teacher would see. Or worse, the headmaster. They heaved a simultaneous sigh of relief and burst into laughter when they saw who it was.

John whistled. "Clean up your language now mates, the ever-proper Lady Marshall has just entered the premises. And she's off to her study right now!" The boys hooted and howled as she walked down the steps.

Megan rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. _They aren't going to get to me today. They aren't going to get to me today. _She kept chanting in her head. A day without having to run into John Lennon and his gang was heaven. But she had to say that their taunts have gotten monotonous lately and she was pretty used to the old routine. _Don't they ever get tired and wanna pick on someone else? _"At least I'm not the one who has to spend the afternoon washing the chalkboard and clapping erasers. That was quite a show you put on in there Lennon. I'm surprised Mr. Montague didn't send you to the headmaster right then. What was that gonna be? You're fourth, fifth time seeing him this semester?"

The boys sniggered. "Ooooh."

"Touchy, touchy." John took out a comb and raked it over the sides of his head. "For your information, it would have been the sixth time seeing him."

"And Lennon, Mr. Montague knows you're trying to skip out on detention. He said he wants you to hack the cigarettes and get your arse to his class right now." Megan made a little noise of disapproval. She turned around and clutched her books tightly to her chest, wanting to leave them as soon as possible. They weren't worth her time. Plus she had better things to do rather than hang around the school's misfits. _Don't make yourself laugh Megan. Like what? _

_Well anything is better than taking their crap! _She argued back to the little voice in her head.

John got up. "I should go then, if it'll make the old geezer happy." But he wasn't finished with Megan just yet. "Hey Megan!" He called from the top of the steps.

Megan rolled her eyes before turning back around. She was already halfway down the street. "What?"

He cupped his hands around his mouth so he'd be louder. "Have my babies!"

You have no idea of how much she wanted to run back there and give him a smack in the face. But what good would that do? There were more of them. Plus John was really strong. And he could be scary. She once heard that he sent a kid to a hospital just for looking at him funny. And the kid was already in a wheelchair! Megan cooled down a bit and started for back home again. _He's not worth my time. He's not worth my time. He's not worth my time. _"Get bent Lennon!"

John's friends laughed again. "Oh!"

"And that's how you get 'em!" John yelled at them and winked before heading inside the building. He practically skipped to detention.

* * *

><p>It began raining around 6.<p>

It started as a light drizzle and gradually built. The ground outside was nearly flooded. Water poured out the water spout like slide. The sky was in a heavy overcast.

"Oh dear," Megan gazed outside her window sadly. "You think he'll make it fine?"

"Huh?" Joanne gazed up from her magazine. "Of course. Jimmy's a big boy. A little rain isn't going to hurt him."

Megan crawled off her bed and lay on the floor next to Joanne. "But no one walks outside when it's raining. What if someone goes and kidnaps him? It's the perfect time to because no one's there to help him. At times like these I wish I had a car."

"Gosh Megan, you're like his mother already."

"Well, I am practically raising him myself."

"Don't worry he'll be here soon. Practice ended for him not too long ago." Joanne rolled over onto her stomach so she was looking at Megan. "Doesn't this picture of Elvis remind you of Steven?" She held the magazine in front of her face.

It was an ad for _Jailhouse Rock. _He was on his tiptoes and his mouth was open. But was stood out was the provocative position Elvis was in. He was in mid-pelvic thrust to the camera. It was overlapped with the title of the movie, but still, you could see it. Megan scoffed. "Ugh, why would you even advertise that? It's vulgar. It's dirty. It's disgusting."

"What are you talking about? He looks great in that position." Joanne laughed at Megan's mortified expression. "I'm kidding! You're so uptight Megan! It's just Elvis. He won't bite."

Megan looked at the picture again. "I guess he's kinda cute here. We'll see that movie together then?"

"Of course!" She sat up on her knees. "But doesn't he look like Steven?"

Steven was Joanne's boyfriend of six months. He was a year older than the both of them, bringing Joanne into the limelight at school a lot. Girls were fascinated by her going out with an older guy. She seemed so much more mature and like she's done it all. And being with Steven was a plus. He was so cool. Sometimes he'd pick the both of them up for go to school so that everyone could see them riding in his car when they pulled up to the front. A 1955 red Ford Thunderbird Convertible. It was a beauty. He did come from a wealthy family. Their family owned one of the first drilling companies in Liverpool. Despite the fact that he was rich, Steven didn't let it go to his head. He was just an all-around good guy. Joanne was lucky to have him.

"Eh. Elvis does seem a bit gassy in this picture, so you're right, he does look a little Steven here."

Joanne rolled up the magazine and playfully smacked her in the head. "Ay, don't be cheeky." Just then, they heard the doorbell ring downstairs. "Ah see, I told you Jimmy could walk home by himself. You worry too much."

"You would too if he were yours." The two girls darted out the room and downstairs to answer the door.

"Hello." Jimmy said simply. He was soaking wet and covered in mud. Water dripped from his hair onto the pavement below him.

"Jimmy! You're filthy! Jo, grab me the mat from the coat closet." Joanne did as told and set the mat on the floor next to the door. "Come inside before the rain does and take off your shoes." Jimmy handed her his cleats. Clods of mud clung to the bottom but they had already been dirty. "It's a good thing I hadn't cleaned these yesterday." She took them to the sink and washed them.

"Hi Jo."

"Hi Jimmmy." She handed him a towel to dry off. "You look like you had a rough day."

Jimmy started to wipe himself off. The rain washed away some of the dirt from his body on the way home, but he still left the towel mucky when he cleaned off. "Oh it was. When it started raining during practice, the coach made us keep running."

"That's not good. What if you guys slipped and fell in the grass or something?" Megan scrubbed the excess dirt into the trash with a brush.

"Jimmy's too good to fall." Joanne leaned her arm on his shoulder. "Megan says you're the best on your football team."

She nodded in agreement. "Their team would be nothing without this centre fielder. I don't know what that is, but I know he's the best!"

Jimmy made a bashful expression. "I'm not that good."

Megan set the shoes down to dry when they were clean. She wiped her hands on a rag. "Go take a shower before you catch a cold. And leave your dirty clothes in the washroom. It's laundry day. But take off your socks first so we won't get the floor dirty." They watched him strip off his socks and run upstairs barefoot.

"I should probably get going then before my parents get worried." Joanne grabbed her coat from the closet.

"But it's still raining."

"Eh, I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West. I'll make it without melting." Joanne shrugged. "By the way, tomorrow night there's a party at Betty's house." Betty was a friend of theirs at school. "You wanna go?"

Megan fingered the hem of her skirt. "Oh I don't know…"

"Is it because of that test on Friday?" Joanne raised an eyebrow. "I'm telling you Meg, you don't need to study up to the test! Also, Mrs. Riding is a very easy grader. _I _don't even need to study to pass."

"I don't wanna just pass, I want top marks." Megan corrected her. "And I can't leave Jimmy home alone at night. Our parents aren't coming back until Saturday, remember?"

"Put him in a kennel. Do something! You need to go out more."

Megan just smiled and waved her out. "Goodbye Joanne." She said in a singsong voice.

Joanne put on her coat before she left. "Mark my words Megan Sue Marshall! One day, I will get you to party!"

The rest of the night was relatively quiet except for the pot of tea whistling on the stove. Megan had already finished her homework with Joanne before they spent the rest of the afternoon looking at magazines and listening to music. Now she was curled up on the couch under an afghan reading a book. The rain had died down but it was still cold. Fire crackled softly in the stove heater. It was nice and warm inside. Knowing she was absolutely safe from the rough and cold of the outside world was comforting. Megan pulled the afghan closer to her body.

Jimmy scuffled into the kitchen. His hair was wet and disheveled from the bath. "I'm hungry now."

"There are some baked potatoes on the counter." Megan answered, not looking up from her book.

He looked dejectedly at the plate of glop. "Anything else?"

"'What do you mean 'anything else?'" She said almost angrily. "I spent an hour trying to make those."

"No offense Meg, but I'd like to eat something…different." It was the best way he could put it. Megan got up from the couch to take a bite of the potatoes. She made a face after the tasting it.

"It's really bland." Megan stuck out her tongue in grotesque. "It's okay then, you don't have to eat it."

"I mean, I'd like something nice to eat. Again, no offense." Jimmy said sheepishly. He took a seat on the small round kitchen table. "Like a roasted turkey or, or ham."

Megan sat across from him. "Look, I know I'm not exactly a top chef. But I'm trying my best."

"I know you are." He said sympathetically.

"But just wait. When mum and dad get back on Saturday, we are going to have a feast. Okay?" She reached across the table to ruffle his hair.

Jimmy nodded. "Okay."

Megan got up to take the plate. "We'll just dump these." She tossed the whole thing into the rubbish can. "How about we bake some chocolate chip cookies? That I know how to make." She leaned into Jimmy as if telling him a secret. "And don't worry, I won't tell mum and dad that we went straight to dessert."

"Yeah!"

"All right then." Megan grinned. "You go get the ingredients and I'll go preheat the oven."

Cookies would have to do then. Anything beats bloody baked potatoes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…yeah! That was the first two chapters of **_**Don't Let Me Down**_**. What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews! But if you don't want to, then okay… I know much didn't happen here, but there will be more action to come in the next chapters. All right then, thanks for reading! Look out for chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. You can't do that

Whoever said that the more aware you were of the time, the slower it seems, was right.

John couldn't help but to keep glancing up at the clock. He just wanted to leave already. Spare them the breath of scolding tired out reprimands at him. But everytime he looked, it kept saying the same thing. _8 'o clock. _The clock appeared to be ticking by the decade. John drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently but stopped when his aunt glared at him.

"Can we just leave already?" He finally said. The headmaster looked at him. "I've learned my lesson. I won't disrupt class anymore. I'll be a good student and listen like everybody else. Now can we go?" He glanced over at his aunt. "I don't want me Aunt Mimi's time to be wasted on a problem that's already fixed."

Mimi scoffed. "John, I wouldn't even have to be here if you just behaved yourself."

"Your aunt's right John." The head master agreed while looking over his files. John made a face at him.

"Why are we still waiting for Mr. Montague?" He whined. "Can't you just run this whole conference thing?"

"Mr. Montague was the one who gave you detention and called for this conference."

"Then where is he?" He whined.

"He said he'd be running a little late." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "And I bet that's him right now. Come in!"

Sure enough, Mr. Montague walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I was having a hard time getting a hold on—" He looked back. There was someone with him. "You can come in." Mr. Montague opened the door wider to let his guest in.

"Sorry for making Mr. Montague late, sir." Megan apologized as she shuffled in. "I had to drop my little brother off to school before coming here, you see. I didn't realize Mr. Montague was looking for me."

"It's all right Ms. Marshall, just take a seat next to Mr. Lennon." He motioned to the only vacant chair in the room. Megan hadn't noticed _he _was here when she walked in. Beside him was an older, upper-class looking woman; presumably his mother since he was in the headmaster's office. But they looked nothing alike. Megan hid her disgust as best as she could and sat down. She set her messenger bag on the floor next to her feet.

"The ever-proper Lady Marshall being called to the headmaster's office?" John said. "Must have been something really bad. Tsk tsk." He shook his head. "I thought your parents taught you better."

She almost snapped her neck when she turned to look at him. "You know what Lennon?"

"John!" The older woman next to John slapped his hand. "Is this how I taught you to speak to a lady?"

"But Mimi, she isn't a lady!"

"All right settle down now." The headmaster held up his hands as he called for peace. "Children behave."

"Headmaster, surely I'm not in trouble." Megan said worriedly. "I haven't done a thing, I swear!" She ignored John mocking her next to her. He wasn't exactly being subtle. John could be such a child sometimes.

"Don't worry Megan, you're not in trouble." Mr. Montague assured her.

"Megan, this is Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith, Megan." The headmaster gestured to each of them as he spoke.

Megan shook Mrs. Smith's hand behind John. "Hi." She said politely. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Megan. I'm sorry about my nephew's behavior." Mrs. Smith apologized. "He just doesn't know _how he's supposed to act out in public._" She spoke up louder and glowered at John, who smiled innocently in response.

"No, it's all right." Megan said. _Nephew? _

Mr. Montague cleared his throat. "Okay, the reason why I have called this meeting is to discuss John's behavior and grades in school."

"Yes John, how are they going?" Mrs. Smith questioned him with a raised eyebrow. "I haven't been keeping tabs on you recently and I told you before I'd like to see your grades up to par."

"I'm just going to get straight to the point, Mrs. Smith. John hasn't been doing well in school." The headmaster said seriously.

Mr. Montague nodded. "At first I thought you were just acting up in only my class, but at our last faculty meeting, there were a lot of complaints unfortunately made about you John."

"Oh this ought to be good." John muttered. Megan and Mrs. Smith both shot him dirty looks. "I mean, c'mon! I can't be that bad! I listen when I have to!"

"Ms. Tracey said that she had to break up a fight between you and Tom Wilkins last week."

John shrugged. "He was sitting in my seat and refused to move. He got himself into trouble."

"Mr. Rivers told me that you hadn't completed three of his assignments." The headmaster added.

"I was getting to them…"

Megan scoffed. "Oh please, just yesterday in science you nearly set the lab on fire because you placed an acetone sample next to a burner."

"John!" Mrs. Smith shrieked and looked at him with a mortified expression.

"I didn't realize it was one of the flammable liquids. It thought it was water. They look the same."

"Of course they look the same. Lots of chemicals and liquids in the lab are clear. You wouldn't even be able to tell if they were hot or cold because they look the same either way." Megan stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Also, I think you'd be able to tell which one was which if you looked at the label. Honestly Lennon, you'd just know these things if you had just listen to Mr. Lane."

"Okay, you know what Megan Poo Barf-full? Enough." John snapped. Megan was taken aback. "I don't need to listen to you or your crazy. I don't even know why you're here because all of this doesn't concern you. Why is _she _here?" He asked looking back and forth at Mr. Montague and the headmaster.

"Hold on, John, we're getting there." Mr. Montague held up his hand, signaling for him to wait. "You two, please settle down."

"Bottom line Mr. Lennon, you're failing all of your core classes and your teachers can no longer put up with the way you've been acting." The headmaster said firmly.

Mrs. Smith had a feeling she knew what they were going to say next. "Oh please sir, don't expel him." She begged. "You have to understand, ever since my husband died there's been no man in the house to help set him straight. And uh, since he was three, I've raised John as my own. God knows I've been trying to do my best. Underneath it all, he is a good boy and very talented."

"No Mrs. Smith, John's not being expelled. We aren't giving up on him that easy." The headmaster laughed slightly. Mrs. Smith let out a sigh of relief. "We just think John needs an 'academic push.'" He looked over at Megan. "This is where you come in, Ms. Marshall."

Megan looked at him confusedly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"The teachers have agreed that you would be a suitable tutor for John."

John's jaw dropped. "_Her_?"

"Me?" Megan kept her composure. "But why me?"

"Well you have top marks in all your classes and seem to be able to pick up the material quickly. Also you aren't involved in any other activities so we thought you'd have the time to." The headmaster said. "And weren't you asking me before about volunteering hours for college? This is it. You'll just be helping Mr. Lennon with whatever assignments you have that day. And if he refuses to do his work, we give you permission to do whatever you have to do to get him to do it." He added with a hearty laugh.

"Wait, is it all right if I see her transcript first?" Mrs. Smith shot a reassuring glance at Megan. "No offense Megan, I just need to be completely sure."

"No, it's all right, I understand."

The headmaster opened one of the filing cabinets in the office. He fingered through each student's file and stopped when he got to the last name _Marshall. _He slid the folder across his desk for Mrs. Smith to pick up. Mrs. Smith opened it up and examined the contents intently. "It looks fine." She finally said. "I agree, this young lady is a suitable tutor for my nephew."

"It's settled then." Mr. Montague nodded. "Megan, you will start tutoring John…"

Megan thought about it for moment. "I'm free after school. We could do it an hour after school ends so he can have a breather from school. The library is the best place to get work done."

John couldn't take it anymore. They were treating him like a child, setting all of this up for him without his consent. "Can you all just shut yer traps!" They all stared at him in bewilderment. Mrs. Smith's eyes were bugging out of her skull. Her knuckles turned white from clenching her fists so hard. "I don't need _her _as a tutor, I don't need anyone as a tutor! I can fix this myself."

"Your grades beg to differ."

"Grades don't mean anything!"

"John Lennon, you respect your elders!" Mrs. Smith snapped. "You're seeing Megan and that's final!"

"Just go see Megan, John she's there to help you. Megan, report back to me if anything happens, don't be afraid to say anything. End of discussion." The headmaster said. "You two can head off to first period now. Mrs. Smith, thank you for your time." He shook hands with all of them and ushered them out of his office.

"Off to class you go now. Both of you." Mr. Montague reminded them before heading down the hallway.

"You better go to that tutoring session. Oh, you WILL hear from me if you don't. We are having a talk when you get home." Mrs. Smith's voice was icy cold as she scolded him. "Again, it was nice to meet you Megan. Thank you for your help."

"No problem Mrs. Smith." John and Megan watched as Mrs. Smith left the building, her heels clicking against the ground. Megan looked up at John when Mrs. Smith was gone and gulped. "All right then Lennon. Four 'o clock in the library with your work and don't be late." She tried to sound assertive without breaking down. On the inside, she was so scared of the prospect of being alone with him. It was easy being tough when there were others around.

John scowled and narrowed his beady eyes at her. She was afraid he was going to hit her. Luckily they were still outside the headmaster's office. "You are _so_ on my list, Marshall." John growled. He rolled his eyes and stalked off into the opposite direction. Megan let out the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding in. She leaned against the wall for support so she could calm herself down a bit.

It was going to be a great first session.

* * *

><p>"So when is he supposed to see you?"<p>

Megan shoved two textbooks into her locker and slammed it shut. "In an hour at the library."

"And you're supposed to do what exactly?"

"I have to tutor Lennon. Apparently he's failing all of his core classes, which isn't a surprise, so now I have to make sure he gets on track. So basically, I'm babysitting him." She answered flatly.

"Ooh, sorry." Joanne said genuinely. She knew how bad John was to her…well, everyone. But there were a number of people he was _especially_ horrible to. Unfortunately, Megan was one of them. "What are you gonna do?"

Megan shook her head. "I don't know. Lennon is just so...I mean, you've seen him in class. He doesn't even listen to the teachers so I don't expect him to listen to me."

"Maybe he will?" Megan smiled slightly. That was highly unlikely but she appreciated Joanne's attempts at making her feel better. "If you're dreading it so much, then why are you doing it? Surely the headmaster would have let you not do it."

"No, I need to do it. I need those volunteering hours. Good grades can only get you so far and I have to get into a top notch college."

"Oh, you want too much." Joanne laughed. She and Megan were such complete opposites that it was a wonder how they ever wound up being best friends. Joanne was loud. Megan was quiet unless she needed something to say. She absolutely had to go out somewhere every night. Megan was content with spending the evening reading Nancy Drew. She had high aspirations and wanted to get out of Liverpool. Joanne was just happy she made it to her last year in school.

"Just do what you have to do." She encouraged her. Joanne couldn't think of anything else to say to make her happy. She looked down at her watch. "I gotta go. I told Steven I'd meet him at the diner at 3:30." Joanne gathered her things together and grabbed her bag from the bench. She gave Megan a comforting smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Megan sat there for awhile as students passed in and out of the hallway to go to their lockers. At 3:50, she finally got up and walked to the library. She made sure to take small, slow steps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And a week later, it's chapter three! So what did you think? Did you like it or think it was complete, utter shite? If it's the second one, then meh. I know this story is short, but I promise to make the chapters longer as the story carries on! But yeah, thank you to those who reviewed the last two chapters! I really appreciate it. I was kind of worried about the way I portrayed John but I'm glad you guys liked it. And thank you for reading chapter three! Now I'd like to know what you guys think. So can you please do that pretty little review thing we all like here? You know, if you want to, but it would be great if you did…:D Thank you!**

**Oh yeah, in my last story, at the end of the chapters I asked you guys questions about the Beatles. And now I'm bringing them back! But this time it's Beatles trivia! Yay! Fun for everyone! **

**Beatles trivia question #1: What song featured in the movie **_**Magical Mystery Tour **_**inspired the name of a current American indie band?**


	4. She's got the devil in her heart

John took one last drag before throwing his cigarette on the pavement and putting it out with his foot. He looked up at the building in front of him, contemplating whether he should go in or not. On one hand, he'd have to spend God knows how long with _that creature_, doing something he desperately tried to avoid. John didn't know why he had to think about it in the first place. He didn't listen to the teachers, so why should he listen to Megan? And tutoring? He didn't need anyone breaking things down for him like a child. When would anything they learned from school apply to him later in life? As if he'd need to know radical expressions and exponents while onstage and playing with his band. What was he getting at? That learning that stuff was _pointless. _But then again, Aunt Mimi was madder than usual. As in, _furious. _You have no idea.

He pulled the front door open. _I might as well get through with it. _

The library was relatively filled with people doing their work. But you wouldn't have known there were people inside if you didn't look because, as you do when you're in a library, everyone kept their voices down. John instantly saw Megan sitting on one of the tables. Her nose was practically buried into the book she was reading. She looked up when she sensed someone approaching her.

"You're late." Megan closed her book and scowled at him. "I've been waiting here for half an hour."

John shrugged. "You could have left."

"I'm sticking to my duty as your tutor. Because unlike some people, I listen to my authority figures so I won't get in trouble and call attention to myself." She replied curtly. She nodded towards the chair across the table for him to sit down. John took a seat, not knowing why he was going along with it. "Look, I know we both don't want to do this. At least, _I _don't want to do this."

He sneered. "Sure as hell I don't want to do this! Like I'd want to spend my afternoon listening to you motor your mouth off. Then why are you doing this? I'm pretty sure Mr. Montague favors you opinion and wouldn't have made you."

Megan narrowed her eyes and stared him down for a moment before going on. "I have my reasons. The school gave me the job of helping you pass classes and I'm stepping up to the plate. Even if it means having to put up with your arrogant attitude and wildish antics. See, I'm here because the teachers rely on me and I know how to take responsibility. You on the other hand are here because you don't know how to act. Everyone around here tries so hard to be on top of the work while you prevent them from doing so with your shenanigans. And the teachers! They're just trying to do their job and you're making it so hard for them by being so stupid and failing. Now I'm supposed to help you go the extra mile—"

John cut her off. "I shouldn't have to listen to this." He briskly got up from his chair. "I get enough of the teachers ragging on me at school. I don't need you on my case as well. I said it before and I'll say it again: I don't need a tutor!"

Megan could feel the stares everyone was giving them. She desperately tried to shush him. "Lennon, keep it down. This is embarrassing!" She whispered angrily.

"No, you know what, _you _keep it down! I don't need to be told that I'm not up to someone's bloody standards, especially by the likes of you." John was turning into a madman before her eyes; he was crazier than ever before. "And _I'm _embarrassing you? Your presence itself deserves everyone's pity!"

One of the old librarians shelving books nearby came up to their table. "Young man if you're not going to keep quiet, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a library." She scolded.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." He replied while glaring daggers toward Megan. She just stared back at him with a dumbfounded expression. She didn't know what to say to that. Megan watched as John shoved the chair back under the table and marched out of the library in a huff. The library was silent again; not the usual silence, with the quiet lull of conversation, but an eerie silence as if they were waiting for what would happen next. Megan noticed the painful stares again and slowly sunk into her seat.

The librarian looked down at Megan. "Is everything okay?"

"Great." Megan answered poignantly while gathering her things together. "Everything's just peachy." She left before the librarian could ask her any more questions. She couldn't stand everyone looking at her like she had three eyes anymore.

* * *

><p>"And he just left?"<p>

They both held up their trays for the lunch lady to glob mash potatoes on their plates. She placed two pieces of chicken next to each of their mash potatoes and signaled for them to keep the line moving. Megan and Joanne scooped some vegetables and grabbed a bun for their plates at the end of the lunch line. Megan looked down at her tray with a look of disgust. Normally she would bring home lunch but she slept in late. She only had time to help Jimmy make his lunch. Then just when they were finished, his bus and Steven's car came to pick them up respectively. Now she had to settle for the school's mush of a meal. She didn't even know if the chicken was actually chicken.

"Yeah, he just had to go and make such a big scene about it." Megan fretted while pouring gravy over the mash potatoes. "I don't know why though. I was just telling him that the teachers depended on me to help him pick his grades up and that if this was going to work, he should stop with his lousy attitude. It's the truth." They picked up a carton of milk from a nearby crate before leaving the kitchen and went to an empty table.

Joanne shook her milk before jamming the carton open with her thumb. "Let me guess, it went something like: You behave wildly and prevent everyone from reaching their full potential. You're so stupid and failing while the teachers are doing their best to teach you. Because I'm reliable and take responsibility, I'm the one to help you."

Megan was silent for a moment. "It sounds a lot worse when you say it." She said remorsefully. "I didn't mean to be that harsh. I, I don't know what I was thinking. He wasn't even trying to be mean in the first place and when he walked in, BOOM! I just start verbally attacking him. I guess I was a little hard on him. I mean, he did come yesterday, that's something. I didn't expect him to do that. Maybe I should find him and apologize or something."

"That's sounds like a good idea." Joanne said through bites of her food.

Megan's face went from regret back to anger. "Wait, no I shouldn't have to apologize. He's said a lot of bad things to me before and not once did he say I'm sorry.' Sometimes I feel like I'm always the one to be the bigger person." She shook her head frustratingly. "So Lennon's the one who has to fix this."

Joanne wanted to say something, but decided against the idea. Megan was mad as it is. Don't get her wrong, she loved Megan. They were practically sisters. But she could be a tad bit overbearing and too straightforward at times. Like one time, when Joanne was dating this boy from their school who was a year younger. When he wasn't around or when they saw him from afar, Megan would nitpick things she didn't like about him. Stuff like, _Oh you know he hangs out with those kids at that danky club? _Or _He has a job on the docks. That won't get you anywhere you get married. _Ultimately Joanne broke up with him for different reasons, but still, do you get the point? Though she understood why Megan said those things. It's because she really cared and wanted Joanne to have a man who could support her. Which is why they were still best friends. Nevertheless, Joanne didn't care much about that stuff. She had Steven now and Steven had her and that's all that matters. It was okay, Megan liked Steven as well and thought he was good for her. Anyways, Joanne could see why John found her unlikeable. But John had his faults as well and did say some harsh things to Megan before, so Joanne brushed those other thoughts aside. Megan had a right to be angry. "Have you told the headmaster about it?"

"No." Megan said disappointingly while poking at her vegetables. "If I told him everything, then he'd know it was partially my fault that Lennon walked out."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean 'What am I going to do?' I just said I'm not apologizing."

Joanne laughed slightly. "No, I mean about John! You still have to see him this afternoon right?"

"Oh well, that, I don't know. Obviously I haven't spoken to him all day, not like I ever do unless it's some lame comeback." Megan pushed her tray aside and opened her carton of milk. Even though her stomach was grumbling ferociously, school lunch still didn't do it for her. "You know I can't just walk right up to him and ask him if he's coming. That's just _suicide. _But if I don't say anything, I'll be waiting at the library for hours, hoping he'll come already, when I know he won't. And as much as I hate Lennon, I don't blame him if he doesn't come. Now that I think about it all, the things I said to him were way out of line."

"But if it goes on like that, you know you waiting for him, you'll be in trouble." Joanne warned. "I mean, the teachers kind of made him your responsibility."

"Ugh, I know! That's what I hate about it. Like I said before, I'm pretty much babysitting him. First I'm watching Jimmy, now I'm keeping Lennon in line. The volunteer work better get me into college with a full-ride or something." She muttered. "I just have to find a way to trap and tutor him so he won't run away and I won't get in trouble. You know some way he'll just have to listen to what I have to say and I get the job done."

"Maybe you shouldn't make him feel bad or scold him so much!" Joanne said, only half-jokingly.

"Of course I'll have to work on that. Just as long as he does the same." She figured. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Megan snapped her fingers. "Ah! I know a way to make this work!" Megan drank the last of her milk and tossed the rest of her food into the trash. "I'll see you in French."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll tell you later. I just need to hurry before he's busy!" Megan gave her a little wave before practically running out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Paul fished two cigarettes out of his pocket and offered one of them to John. "Ta." John put it in his mouth and bent his head down a little so Paul could light it up for him. Twin puffs of smoke floated into the air as the boys walked silently along the sidewalk. "Cor, this weather is nipping me right in the arse!"<p>

His baby-faced buddy scoffed. "You're freezing? During physical education in my school, the teacher made us run around the campus three times. And you've seen those stupid gym uniforms they make us wear, there's barely any coverage!"

John sneered. "Why'd he make you guys do that?"

"Some people were being right gits and wouldn't shut up when the teacher was talking." Paul explained through drags. "Got to a point where we couldn't hear him and the teacher just lost it. 'Three laps around the school, the lot of you!'" He mimicked in a deep, booming voice.

"Serves you right for not listening to authority figures." John joked.

"Says the guy who's forced into tutoring sessions after failing to pay attention in class. And just failing class in general." Paul shot back. "Speaking of which don't you have another one today?"

"Fuck that." The older boy spat. "Never listened to the teachers before, not going to listen to them now. And that epitome of sissy knickers I was telling you about before? Megan Marshall? They assigned her to me!"

Paul whistled. "Ooh, tough. Wait, but we're walking to your house and you're Aunt's home. Won't she get mad you're home early?"

"She's off with her book club on Fridays and won't be home until six. If Mimi asks I'll just say we didn't have a lot of homework so there wasn't much to go over. And I know Megan won't say anything. She's scared." John planned. "I would have just gone to the pub like I did yesterday, but it's just _so fucking cold_!" He shuddered as a gust of wind blew passed them.

The two stopped walking. Paul nodded towards the house in front of them. "Here you are then. I should get home. I told my dad I'd help him make dinner tonight."

"All right, Duncan Hines." John teased. "Jam session tomorrow?"

"Yeah, come whenever. But my dad says we have to play out on the porch now. After what happened the last time…"

John put his hands up in surrender. "Ay, I didn't know that amp was on full blast!"

"I told you to use the acoustics just in case because he was taking a nap!" Paul laughed. "See ya." John grunted a farewell and put out his cigarette before heading inside. He heard a female voice coming from the kitchen as he hung his coat on the coat rack. _Shit, _He thought. _She's already home. _John listened some more. _Perhaps the book club meeting was cancelled? _Whatever it was, he knew he had to find a way to pass the doorway of the kitchen to get to the staircase to get to his room without Mimi seeing him. John crept up against the wall behind the kitchen and peeked through the doorway. Mimi's back was turned as she washed dishes at the sink and hummed along to Tchaikovsky playing on the nearby radio. He didn't see anyone else from where he stood. John took this as an opportunity to make a mad dash for the stairs.

"Oh, John!"

John froze in his steps. He was already halfway up the steps. "Crap." He couldn't keep going up like he didn't hear her. Mimi knew he was already home. John grudgingly went back downstairs.

"Mimi!" John said exasperatedly. "I was just coming here to get, erm…" He heard the toilet flush from the hallway bathroom. His jaw dropped the door opened and the occupant walked out.

"Lennon, you're here early."

"Megan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 4 is a wrap! Thank you all for reading! And thank you to those who reviewed that last chapter, subscribed, and favorited this story. Muah! Really, thanks guys, it all means a lot. You guys are the ones who keep me writing. Not that I hate writing, otherwise I wouldn't even be on here, but sometimes I run into writer's block and your reviews and responses just inspire me. Like right now. Sorry chapter 4 took so long to write, I've just been really busy. School already begins next week and I need to start getting ready. But thanks again for reading! Chapter 5 will be up ASAP so in the meantime…please review? **

**Beatles trivia question #2: Pattie Boyd's younger sister Jenny was twice married to what drummer of which famous 70s/80s band? *Hint: Maybe Jenny had a case of the Mac?**


End file.
